Jealous Lover
by secretstranger69
Summary: Hermione can see that Minerva is holding back and while Minerva's said she's easily jealous, Hermione wants to see it for herself... Smutty oneshot!


A/N: I wrote this in a day, and I have no beta. Happy birthday to me from me to you! I think that made sense...

Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione stared at her sleeping lover and sighed. Minerva's face was calm as she had ever seen it. The stern lines visible throughout the day melted underneath the moonlight. She was beautiful, her face twitching with minute expressions to match her dreams. Hermione trailed a hand down her cheek and smiled as Minerva leaned into the caress. Only during her slumber did Minerva truly let herself go; otherwise, the woman was as stoic as Professor Binns.

Flopping back on the bed, (it took a surprising amount of ruckus to wake Minerva) Hermione huffed. During sex, Minerva would relax, but the look in her eyes suggested it wasn't a complete relaxation. Whenever Hermione was on her back, Minerva would look at her like a caged animal looks at prey. It took Hermione months to recognize it, but now that she had, what was she going to do about it?

She glanced over at Minerva and smirked as a previous conversation came to mind.

During their post coital conversations, Minerva had admitted to being extremely possessive. She repeatedly assured Hermione that she would never harm her, but she had to urge to do so to anyone who looked at her twice. The information had shocked Hermione, for when she was dealing with Ron and his misplaced affections, Minerva had stepped back and allowed Hermione to handle him.

A plan began to form in her mind and Hermione chuckled deviously. It's been far too long since she's seen the Weasley twins.

* * *

Hermione smirked as she checked herself out in the mirror. Tonight was all about tempting Minerva into jumping her bones and she had certainly picked the dress for it. The top portion was more of a halter top that barely covered her breasts that she had accentuated with a push up bra. The fabric ended just underneath the full mounds and trailed down to the middle of her abdomen where it was attached to a silver O ring. Also attached to the ring was the bottom half of her outfit. It was tight around her hips and the top of her thighs, and flared out with a slit starting well above her knees.

Plainly put, Hermione was sex on heels, and Minerva wouldn't see her until she arrived at the restaurant.

She held up the necklace the twins gave her and chuckled at the rather benign looking object. She might even have to ask the men where they found it. It was a beautiful feather that looked as though it had been dipped in gold. The chain was attached to the stem of the feather, and so the tip pointed down towards her cleavage, an age old trick. Hermione nearly cackled. Minerva wouldn't stand a chance.

Sitting at the restaurant, Hermione inhaled as she felt Minerva's gaze on her back. She surreptitiously slipped the necklace on and stood to greet her lover.

Immediately, Minerva's eyes darkened and she inhaled sharply, her eyes stuck on cleavage.

"My eyes are up here, Minerva."

"Hermione…" she nearly growled and looked around.

Every eye in the room was on Hermione.

Hermione bit her lip innocently, "Too much?"

Minerva's nose flared and she motioned for Hermione to sit down, "I think you mean not enough. You're barely wearing anything."

Hermione laughed, "I knew you'd like it."

Minerva glared, though her anger took a back seat the lust in her eyes as she watched Hermione play with her necklace.

"Hello ladies." Said the waitress, "Can I get you anything?" Looking straight at Hermione, she removed her red hair from the ponytail it was in, and tossed it to one side of her shoulder. "Anything at all?"

Minerva growled, "You can get us a different waitress."

The woman ignored Minerva and continued smiling at Hermione.

Playing innocent of course, Hermione blushed and shook her head, "Ah I think I'd like a different waitress, please."

The woman pouted but grabbed Hermione's hand and kissed it, "Whatever you want." She left and Hermione looked up to see Minerva fuming.

"That shameless little…oh how I wish she weren't a muggle."

Hermione's brow rose, "Why?"

"Excuse me?"

They turned their attention to a man dressed in an all-black suit, with diamond cufflinks.

"What?" Minerva barked.

The man smiled at Hermione, "I must say, I saw what that waitress did and I would be more than happy to have her kicked out. But truly, I can't blame her for trying. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on. May I ask your name?"

Hermione blushed again and opened her mouth to respond when suddenly Minerva cut in.

"No you most certainly may not. What you may do, however, is leave this instant. We are on a date."

The man paid Minerva no attention until she mentioned the word 'date'. He turned to her and puffed out his chest, "And so far it has been a horrible one." He turned to Hermione. "I saw how you sat here alone, waiting for her. If it were me, I would be waiting here for your arrival if not escorting you myself."

Hermione opened her mouth and again Minerva answered for her.

"If it were you, I'm certain she'd be disgusted by your overly excessive charm." Minerva stood and hissed, "You reek of phony lines and one too many whores!"

"Minerva!" Hermione shouted and the woman quieted with a growl. Hermione turned to the man and he smiled.

"She is far too aggressive, this _Minerva_." He spat the woman's name with hatred and adopted a caring tone for his next words. "I worry for your safety my dear. Let me take you away from this cavewoman."

Hermione waved his offer away. "No thank you. If you don't mind, I would like to return to my date."

He smiled and bowed, "Of course. I am but a mere hand raise away. Simply hold it out and I will run to your side."

Hermione nodded and he left. Minerva sat down and fumed. "It's that bloody dress. You will never wear it in public again."

A new waiter appeared and to Hermione's surprise, he was unaffected by the necklace. He left with a distinct swish to his hips and Hermione realized why.

Minerva nodded, "I like him."

Hermione snorted, "Of course you do."

While talking, she knocked over her napkin and it appears that several men and a woman had been waiting for that moment as they all dived to pick it up for her.

Hermione's eyes widened and she watched the men fight over who grabbed it first.

"None of them deserve you." Said a feminine voice from behind her. "Plus you're obviously interested in women more like me." It was then that Hermione noted a Scottish brogue to her voice.

She turned and was greeted with a new napkin from a gorgeous woman in her mid 50's. Minerva was visibly fuming and wasted no time. She stood and growled at the woman. "She's mine!"

The two older women stared each other down for several minutes. Hermione interrupted them upon noticing Minerva's wand slide into her palm.

"Thank you." She said to the woman and stood between them, with her back to Minerva. "For the napkin. I imagine by the time they're finished it will be in shreds. Do have a good night."

Minerva's hands wound around her bare abdomen and she leaned back into the stiff body.

The woman nodded, seeing she was beaten, but placed her card on the table, her lips lifting into a seductive smile, "Just in case."

The moment she turned around, it lit into flames and Minerva growled in her ear, "Home. Now."

Hermione smirked and nodded.

* * *

Once they were clear of any muggles, Minerva apparated them into the bedroom and forced Hermione against the wall. "You will NEVER wear that dress again. Is that understood?"

Hermione bit her lip, staring into angry green orbs. "But I thought you liked it?" She whispered and the woman growled. She yanked down the top and latched onto Hermione's neck. She was all teeth and nails, ripping at Hermione's clothes and tearing it to shreds as she left her mark all over tanned skin.

"Ah! M-Min!" Hermione shouted, her knees shaking under the force of Minerva's assault. Her breasts were ripped out of their confines and mauled by the older woman, pinching and tugging at hardened pebbles. It was the combination of pleasure and pain she had so badly wanted from the woman and it was almost too much. "Fuck!" she moaned as her shoulder was bitten again.

Minerva growled, "You're mine!"

Hermione was unceremoniously turned around and slammed against the wall, gasping at the roughness of the wall against her already sore nipples. "Gods…" She moaned as Minerva tugged her hair back with one hand and ripped her skirt with the other. Her hips bucked as she felt sharp claws graze her in the process. Soon Minerva was grinding against her ass, still in the dark red dress she herself had worn.

"Never again!" she growled with finality. Minerva reached around began plucking at Hermione's nipples again, playing her like an instrument.

"Oh gods! Yes! Minerva…fuck me!"

Minerva growled and tossed Hermione on the bed. Staring down at the helpless brunette, she began removing her own dress. Her pupils were narrowed into cat like slits and, true to form, she pounced on Hermione.

Knees on either side of pale hips, Minerva wasted no time latching on to pebbled nipples and chewing them, while the other hand thumbed and rolled the other. Hermione wailed and pleaded for mercy, the sharp pain forcing her to new heights. Her thighs were soaked with her arousal and she squirmed underneath the woman.

"Minerva please!" she cried out when the older woman switched sides. A hand slowly trailed down between her legs and Hermione parted them instantly as she held on to Minerva's head. "Yes…oh please Min!"

Hermione knew she wouldn't last long at this rate, and Minerva moved her mouth up to her ear. "Mine." She growled and furiously rubbed at Hermione's clit.

"MINERVA!" She shouted loud enough for all of Scotland to hear.

Minerva purred in her ear and bit her way down to Hermione's thighs. Hermione quaked under the assault, yet opened her thighs wider still when Minerva nudged between them. Holding tightly to the sheets, Hermione held her breath and waited for the first touch of Minerva's tongue to her aching core. She was wetter than she had ever been, and so aroused, she hadn't contemplated exactly how far she had pushed Minerva.

She howled when, instead of a tongue, she felt teeth nipping at her sensitive lips. "Oh please! Minerva I'm sorry!" she shouted as her labia was sucked into a warm mouth and nibbled on until she was pulling away. A wave of the hand had her bound to the bed and completely unable to move. "Minerva!" she shouted when the attack began anew and there was no escape. Hermione screamed until her throat was raw and when Minerva finally latched onto her clit, her orgasm was explosive. She faintly recognized the sound of herself screaming, but it was all a haze. The only thing that was clear was the sharp pleasure Minerva was doling out relentlessly, alternating between stroking her clit with her roughened tongue and nipping at it until Hermione came so hard she nearly broke the spell holding her down.

"I'm yours I swear baby!" she sobbed and shook her head, "No one else, none of them, oh gods!" The muscles in her abdomen strained as she tried to move closer towards the finger that was tickling her entrance.

"Take me, Min! I'm all yours."

Minerva growled and sank three fingers in, loving the way Hermione's walls gripped her tighter. They spasmed as the girl came again, howling. Minerva wasted no time and began pumping her fingers in and out as she added a fourth, fucking Hermione relentlessly until the girl was a limp mess of sweat and sex. She pulled her fingers out and licked them, purring softly.

Slowly, Minerva crawled up Hermione's body and lifted a leg, aligning them as she lowered her own soaked lips. Her clit was throbbing, begging for attention, and the need to own Hermione had yet to abate. She hissed as she ground them together and reveled in the tiny whimpers Hermione released.

She sped her thrusts, her mind on the mingling of their juices and the little twitches in Hermione's face. "Oh yes…" she moaned and sped up, both hands gripping Hermione while she watched her breasts bounce, her teeth marks all over them.

"Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine." She chanted like a mantra. And it was Hermione's soft, sleepy whisper of 'Yours' that tossed her over the edge.

* * *

AN: I refuse to kill either of The Weasley twins...


End file.
